I'm not Alone
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: AU. Lucy siempre estuvo sola, pero... Ahora todo era diferente. ― ¿Sabes? Siempre me relajo cuando estoy contigo, Natsu. / Dedicatoria a Amor por escribir. / Drabble.


**H**ola, dejo este pequeño **d**rabble para ti, **V**irgo **v**ersión **T**auro. 7u7

**E**spero que lo ames y disfrutes. (8

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: L<strong>ucy siempre estuvo sola en la oscuridad. **P**ero ahora… **T**odo era diferente. **― ¿S**abes**? S**iempre me relajo cuando estoy contigo, **N**atsu. **Drabble.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicatoria a: A<strong>mor **p**or **e**scribir.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I'm not Alone<strong>

_«Quitaré esas manos que te impiden avanzar. […]  
><em>_  
>Mi duda, alejó la luz de mí.»<em>

* * *

><p>Siempre había estado sola desde que sus padres se murieron en un accidente.<p>

Como era pequeña, no había entendido el problema cuando recién daba marcha, pero claro, tampoco era tan idiota y rápidamente se dio cuenta de la soledad en que se encontraba.

Mis días no tenían sentido y se sentían como si empezara el final. Incluso las verdades llenas de fe comenzaban a perder sentido.

Desde pequeña hasta ahora, siempre estuvo sumida en la oscuridad conteniendo un pequeño halo de esperanza. Una esperanza simple y que no era fácil para alguien como ella; solo deseaba tener una luz que le guiará en su camino y la sacará de aquel lugar obscuro.

Pero hasta ahora con 17 años, nunca apareció esa luz ante sus ojos. O eso era lo que pensaba hasta encontrarse y conocer a Natsu Dragneel.

Era un chico que se transfirió a su clase a mitad del segundo semestre para sorpresa de todos. Cautivo a todo el mundo con lo atractivo que era; tanto como personalidad y apariencia. Se hizo amigo de todos fácilmente, incluyéndome a mí que no hablaba con nadie.

Siempre me reía de sus ocurrencias y acciones… otras veces, claro que no. A llegado algunas veces a hacerme bromas, pero todo terminó cuando le dio la paliza de su puta vida y no le hizo más aquellas estúpidas ―, que no tenían sentido común, ― bromas.

― ¡Hey, Luce! Ya traje los helados que tanto te gustan. ― sonrió poniéndose a la altura de mi cara, ofreciéndome el helado de vainilla, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Alcé mi cabeza que se encontraba agachada, para agradecerle por el aperitivo, pero encontré algo mucho más sorprendente… y vergonzoso.

Su cara estaba muy cerca ocasionándole un pequeño sonrojo. Me quedé muda y sentí sus ojos fijos e incómodos por el silencio. Carraspeé aclarando mi garganta, también para poder tener palabras.

― G–Gracias ― tímidamente agradecí, ya que todavía estaba avergonzada. Para mi grata sorpresa, él también se veía avergonzado, produciéndome así una risita. ―. Eres algo tierno y encantador cuando te lo propones, Natsu.

Al parecer él no conocía el significado de _"voltear disimuladamente" _ porque giro su cabeza como el mismo exorcista. Reí todavía más alto sin poder evitarlo, pronto lo contagié de mi risa y terminamos como unos locos riéndonos solos en una pequeña plaza de Magnolia.

Di mi vista para Natsu, encontrándome con que ya había tomado todo su helado de chocolate.

Vaya, sí que era muy rápido cuando se trata de comer algo.

Estaba por absorber mi helado también, notando que comenzaba a derretirse y no podría permitir eso, ¡no mientras estuviera viva!

Apenas deslizo escasamente su lengua contra la textura y Natsu ya había probado más de su propio helado… No, espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué mierdas hacía Natsu bebiendo de su helado de la otra mitad?!

Su cara se convirtió en un farol por la vergüenza, con la diferencia que era del llamativo color rojo. Oh si, su cara ardía más que la propia luz.

― ¿Qu–Qué? ― atolondrada solo pudo pronunciar vagamente esa palabra. Natsu al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, alejó más nuestra distancia escondiéndose dentro de su bufanda blanca.

― Lo siento… e–es que tu helado estaba por gotear… Y–Y no quería que se desperdiciara, más cuando yo te lo di y es algo que te gusta… ― al decir todo, hizo un mohín molesto. Realmente, era muy infantil. ―, ya sabes, odio que pase eso…

Horas más tardes, ya me preparaba para irme nuevamente a la solitaria casa que había alquilado con todos sus esfuerzos de trabajo duro. Pero, antes de levantarse de la banca de aquella plaza, inhaló oxígeno para tranquilizarse.

― Sabes, Natsu… ― dejo de reírse de uno de sus chistes y la miró con su cara inocente. ―. Siempre me relajó cuando estoy contigo. ― dicho aquello le regalé unas de mis sonrisas más sinceras.

Mi cara ardía un poco. Suponiendo aquello, debería de estar ruborizada.

_"Sí". _Afirme dentro de mis pensamientos.

― ¡Lo mismo digo, Luce!

Y así pasaron más horas sin darme cuenta, divirtiéndome más de la cuenta en este luminoso día.

Natsu era mi luz y yo era la sombra.

Sonreí mucho más para mis adentros, iluminando mi propia mirada. Él, al contemplar todo, agarró mi mano fuertemente, apretándome más contra él y sentir su cálido tacto.

― R–Realmente, eres un idiota… ― murmuró a lo bajo, pero no tanto como para que Natsu no escuchará, al parecer.

― ¿Por qué? ―frunció su ceño confundido al verse acusado de algo que no sabía.

Hice una pequeña risita casi inaudible, y, con un sonrojo realmente visible, pronuncié unas palabras: ― Porque de esta forma aceleras mi corazón. ― abrió sus ojos sorprendidos un momento y luego formó una sonrisa ancha en su cara. Le correspondí tiernamente notando su sonrojo.

Acercó su cara a la mía y delicadamente, depositó sus labios en mi frente.

Hoy no estaría tan sola después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>#Fin.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>racias por leer. **( :3JL)**

**¡N**os leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
